Trials of Devotion
by Neurosis
Summary: Tenpou must resort to the cruel whims of the power hungry Litouten in order to protect Kenren & himself from the wrath of the Jade Emperor. Will their devotion to each other survive such trials? Or will heaven force the star crossed lovers apart? Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Saiyuki or it's characters and write these fics purely for the enjoyment of expanding on the 'what if' possibilities left to us as fans to explore. This story is a bit old now, originally posted on my Y!Gallery account ( HAZNocturn ). One Shot.... though I may expand on the story or do a future sequel if anyone requests it. Thank you to **purpleicicles** on LJ for proof reading my few grammar mistakes!!

EnJoY  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tenpou Gensui was pissed. More than that, he was infuriated. His rage had reached an all time boiling point, not that anyone would be able to tell unless they knew him well. He wore the mask of utter calm as professionally as if it were second nature to him, as if nothing affected him unless he wanted it to. It was only his eyes that gave him away. Jade pools that flashed and swirled with the barely bottled storm raging within him. Litouten was pushing the limits of his power, and they both knew it. Yet none the less, the Gensui felt himself trapped between a rock and a hard place. What Litouten had suggested was by far the lewdest and most demeaning thing Tenpou could ever imagine having to put his lover through, yet none the less, if he didn't demonstrate a proper Marshall to General relationship and reprimand him in front of the other commanders... their fates would be sealed. So was disciplining Kenren in such a way really the lesser of two evils?

He cursed exponentially.

The dark-haired Taisho made his appearance soon after the decision had been made, a messenger having hurried to the training grounds to fetch the General. Kenren stepped up to the throne-like chair Litouten was seated easily in, Goujun standing at his right, Homura on his left. The young Taisho held an air of ease about him that belied his less obvious curiosity as to why he'd been summoned before three of the four military heads of the Tenkai... If this was a meeting on warfare, where was the Gensui? Surely they wouldn't discus plans without their top tactician there to mediate.

"...What's up? I was in the middle of a pretty heavy training session with my squad..."

Homura and Goujun kept quiet, simply gazing with unemotional eyes at the unruly General. Litouten was grinning quiet broadly though and it sent a subtle chill through the younger man. When that man smiled, nothing good ever came from it. He shifted his weight onto his other foot and tried to ignore the tightening unease in his gut.

"Kenren Taisho, we've called you here so that you can properly be served your reprimanding."

"Say what?!"

The brash General felt a growl leave his lips before he could restrain it, and he cursed internally as his outburst only made the scruffy god smile far more wickedly. Litouten leaned forward in his chair, lightly clasping his hands together and resting his bearded chin on them.

"You're young and brash Kenren, and although you have made your mark on the imperial army and have moved to high rank rather quickly for one your age, one must wonder if it was purely for your skills on the battlefield. You have no respect for superior officers either, and lack a sense of tack and discipline that's required of all soldiers. So you see, if you wish to keep your precious position as Tenpou Gensui's lap dog, it's time you were trained into such a position. You will learn to respect a higher officer properly..."

Kenren tensed noticeably, his attempt to hold his tongue an obvious battle for the younger man. His jaw was clenched tightly as he finally spoke in terse, hissed words.

"Sorry I've been such a disappointment to you all... What did you have in mind...?"

He'd take whatever they dished out and keep on coming... Kenren had received several beat downs before and come back with a grin and a smart ass remark, this would be no different. Let them feel they could tame him, let them pretend they had the power... There was only one man who tamed him, who truly had the control over him.

Tenpou.

As if on cue, he heard soft footsteps on the marble floor behind him and turned to see the Field Marshall walk out from the shadows, a grave expression on his fine-featured face. Kenren smiled at first, happy to see his private lover, but the pleasure of his presence quickly shriveled as he saw the brunettes face... and the anger in his eyes. Rage that wasn't directed at him, but at their surroundings. He was about to speak the Gensui's name when he noticed the shadow of the Kasey whip the older man was carrying at his side. Kenren's blood turned to ice in his veins, the picture snapping into stark focus for him and the unease that had been coiling in his gut spurring his side like a swift kick, causing him to visibly wince at his companions approach.

Litouten's voice brought his attention back to the three at the front of the room, now obviously shaken by the threat of this 'reprimand'. He had a distinct idea of what they had in mind, and he didn't like it at all...He was going to be humiliated, and he knew from that smug smirk on the older gods lips that humiliation was exactly the tactic he planned to discipline the Taisho with.

"Tenpou Gensui has agreed to administer your punishment Kenren Taisho... We've all agreed that 40 lashings would curb that rebellion in you. And should you decide to not take to this treatment, we'll add an extra 40 for each session."

Kenren shivered slightly and looked at the other two on either side of Litouten before bowing his head slightly. 40 strikes from a whip... a whip wielded by his own lover. He knew the older god was bullshitting him about the part of Tenpou 'agreeing' to this. Forced into it would be more accurate. So that would explain his lovers burning eyes, the barely bridled rage brewing in those jade orbs. He turned to look back at his partner, knitting his brows slightly and frowning at the flash of remorse and shame he saw flash in those stunning jewel eyes. Letting out a weak sigh, Kenren smiled warmly at Tenpou and tipped his head in a slight nod as he unbuckled the chains and skull clasp of his jacket, letting the leather slide off his shoulders and expose his bare torso.

"... Well, I suppose the only thing left is to take my 'punishment' then, eh Gensui? Don't worry about going easy on me... I can take all you have to offer..."

He winked then, smiling at the noticeably surprised expression that suddenly erased the tight lines of anger from his lovers face, a slight blush replacing them and making the General want to kiss him for being so cute. He didn't blame Tenpou for this, he knew why he'd agreed... It was an attempt to drive them apart and squander the relationship between them that was 'secret' but of course everyone had heard the rumors of by now. Litouten and Goujun, even Homura... they knew it was true. If they doubted it, there would have been no need for this 'meeting'. Besides, it was fun adding some innuendo to lighten the mood, if the other three in the room already assumed they fucked, why not stick it in their faces? Let them be jealous... He knew he had the best man in all of Tenkai and he'd shout it from the rooftops if it wouldn't end in death for them both... Really, private punishment like this for their 'sinful love' was far more lenient than he'd expected from the royal jackass sitting on the throne.

Kenren saw the Gensui ready to falter on his resolve and caught him before he could, knowing that this would be the best course of action.

"...Don't tell me you're going to go soft on me now old man, lets get this over with so I can get back to my team, alright?"

He barked the command, pushing the envelope of having no respect for his superior officers, even though Tenpou was the only man he'd ever respected, regardless of his higher rank. Goujun and Homura made a slight noise in unison at the blatant disrespect the Taisho was showing, both glancing at Litouten for his reaction, as well as Tenpou. The scruffy god let out a short, crude laugh and waved his hand lightly as he leaned into the high back of the throne chair.

"By all means Gensui, give him what he wants... No point delaying it further."

Tenpou scowled, but his expression had hardened with determination once more and he stepped up behind and just to the side of the half-bared General, tightening his grip on the leather handle of the Kasey whip, flicking the strapped tip to make it snap against the air. Kenren jumped just slightly despite himself and looked from the weapon of his 'reprimanding' up the brunette's arm and chest to his piercing eyes, taking in the dominating air in which he now held himself. His loins tightened on their own and he let out a slight gasp like breath, warmth swelling in his body. He knew this was going to hurt, but his lover looked fucking amazing... an aura surrounding the Marshall that he'd never felt before... true anger and desire mingling with a touch of sorrow. It was an erotic combination.

"...On your knees Taisho..."

Tenpou's voice was low and firm, leaving no room for argument. To make things worse on his stirring arousal, his lover was dressed in his formal military attire. An outfit much like Kenren himself wore including the long black leather trench coat, gold buckle belt, black leather pants and 4 buckled jack boots. His prized battle katana hung from it's sheath at his hip and the uniform only gave him a wholly more overpowering personification of the true military man he was trained to be. Without a word or a moments hesitation, the darker-haired man dropped to his knees as commanded, continuing the stare in awe at his lover and soon to be punisher. His groin tightened in anticipation.

"...You'll now receive 40 lashings as punishment for your disrespect towards your superior officers. You will count off each strike in a loud, clear voice so that your superiors can hear you. Am I understood Kenren Taisho?"

"Yes, Sir...I understand."

Kenren smiled up at the older brunette and got a slight thrill when he saw the barest flicker of a smile in return from his partner. They both knew that this would all be for show, it wouldn't change anything between them... but the returned grin was quickly erased as Tenpou silently prepared his lover for pain as well. The Gensui was far stronger than he looked, and if he went easy on the General, Litouten would know and turn them into the Jade Emperor anyway. He'd haggled some form of mercy in choosing the Kasey whip which would only leave his lover with painful welts instead of split skin and scars, especially after 40 goes with it, but it was still going to cause him a great deal of pain, regardless. Kenren got the message and simply nodded a bit, turning his face towards the three witnesses before him and setting his hands on his thighs so that he wouldn't be knocked off balance from the force of any of the upcoming blows.

There was a breath of pause where all was still and silent in the marble room. Then with a electrical crack, like lightning had alighted into the palace, the first swift and fiery connection of leather against bare skin was made. It knocked the breath out of the shocked General for a moment, not having expected quite that much power behind the whip. He sucked in a crisp breath, leaning himself back up for the next and his obsidian eyes flickering to the other pairs of eyes on him.

"O-One...."

Yet another powerful blow, followed quickly by two more cross hatching each other and Kenren grit his jaw tightly at the burning sensation that punctuated where the leather strap had left it's marks.

" Two.... T-three, Four..."

Tenpou didn't let up for a moment, obviously wanting to get this over as quickly as possible. Each strike caused his body to tense with anger towards Litouten, and the anger only fueled his strength, causing deep crimson welts to rise across his lovers lightly tanned back. By the time they were finishing off the 20s, Kenren was crying out each strike, his eyes squeezed shut and his head bowed. His hands had slipped off his thighs and were now pressed against the cold floor to keep himself up, his face holding a pained wince. Worst of all, his erection was now rock hard and each strike from the Kasey whip was causing his body to rock forward with the force and rub the head of his acutely aroused cock against the inside of his pants. He wanted to tell Tenpou to stop, to warn him of what was happening. That he was about to burst and utterly humiliate himself! But saying it out loud would only make things worse, so he attempted to cover his cries with more pain in his voice then pleasure.

"T-t-twenty-eight.... T-twenty-ah-n-nine!"

The last ten were the worst by far. Kenren's back felt like it was on fire, and the burning there was only fueling the one between his legs as well. The General's face was flushed deeply and he panted hard between each strike which were now slowed with a few beats of pause separating them. Tenpou was getting tired, and understandably... He'd really let go, more than the Taisho had expected him to. Kenren was right on the brink now... only five left but he couldn't take it. He was far too stimulated and his trapped cock throbbed hard as he tried to call out the number, his breath catching hard as two punishing blows streaked his shoulders raw.

"T-thirty-seven... a-ahhn... K-Kami.... T-thirty-eight, Th-thirty-A-AHHhhnnn!!!"

He threw his head back and cringed as the painful heat in his loins exploded from him in a boiling, white-lighted rush. The Fortieth strike sent him down hard on his hands and knees, completely bowed down submissively in front of his three commanders and an achy, weak whimper escaping his parted lips as his body trembled.

"....Forty...."

Tenpou murmured for him, rather winded and a sheen of sweat shimmering down his neck from his brow and below his coat. His own hand throbbed terribly from the strain of forty backlashes into his palm and although his strength had now ebbed considerably, his anger had not... In fact, it only boiled up once more when he saw the satisfied and cruel smirk on Litouten's lips. The smug bastard gazed hotly at the 'humbled' General and glanced towards the two at his side who seemed less than enthusiastic about what they had just seen. Although Goujun and Homura may not have agreed with the Field Marshall's relationship to the young General, they personally saw no reason for such a display of punishment for their private affairs. Such punishment should have only been left up to the Jade Emperor, but that would have lead to death, and neither commander wanted to loose such strong military men.

"Well now Kenren Taisho... I suspect you'll think twice now before you think of disrespecting one of us, or any other higher ranked official, am I correct?"

Kenren couldn't speak yet, his body was still riding the flow and ebb of the warm tide flowing over him, both soothing and painful. He shook his head lightly, but kept it bowed, not wanting the father of the war god to see his face. Litouten chuckled low and rose from his seat, nodding to the other three left standing.

"Good...Now that we have this matter settled, I will leave you gentlemen to the rest of your day... Oh, and Gensui... I applaud your vigor. Most impressive."

With that he turned and exited the room, leaving the remaining four men to think in the silence that engulfed them.

The clack of the whip dropping to the floor echoed louder in the room then it should have, as if it were a weapon dropped from the bloodied hands of a murderer when he was the only one left standing. Tenpou was shaking slightly, in horror at what he'd just done or sheer spite he couldn't quite differentiate. He stepped up to his partner to kneel quietly, his gloved hands gently moving to grip the younger mans shoulders. All the anger washed away as concern took over and he tipped his head down, trying to see the Taisho's face.

"...Kenren...?"

"....S-sorry...I...I..uh..."

Kenren glanced over weakly, his black eyes still glassy from his climax and face flushed and damp with sweat. Tenpou blinked in slight surprise as he realized what had happened, a soft smile on his lips of tender sympathy. He'd heard the cry, but had only assumed the pain had become too much for his lover. Although he could usually recognize that particular sound, he simply hadn't associated it with the pain his lover was also experiencing.

"....Pervert..."

Tenpou whispered just between them, the chastising purely affectionate and causing the General to grin a bit sheepishly. The brunette hoisted his companion carefully to his feet, wrapping one of Kenren's arms over his shoulders and allowing his lover to lean into him for support. Goujun stepped down towards them, leaning over to retrieve the Kasey whip and hold it in a white, clawed hand, his crimson eyes considering the two man quietly.

"...Shall I dispose of this for you then?"

Before Tenpou managed to reply, Kenren limply lifted his hand and idly plucked the whip from the dragon Commander's hand, holding it at his side.

"...Nah... We'll keep it... I might need more 'discipline' later, right Gensui?"

The two men shared an incriminating smile of playful banter between then, but their eyes betrayed the lust they truly felt for each other, especially at the thought of another more sensual and intimate round with the well worn in whip.

"Indeed my Taisho... I'm sure you'll need much more reprimanding later on."

They both laughed softly and turned, taking their time to get out the door as they headed for the Field Marshall's office and room. Goujun simply shook his head as they left, glancing down to notice Kenren's coat was still on the floor where he'd dropped it. In one fluid motion, the ivory dragon leaned over and retrieved it from the marble floor, glancing idly at it. Homura stepped up beside him, a somberness about him and the only sound of his approach being the clinking of his binding chains on his wrists and ankles. Both gods walked to the door and looked out over the sakura gardens, watching the blossoms dance on the breeze and blow sweet smelling air around them.

"...Are you not going to return that coat to him then Goujun?"

"...He will come and collect it from me in time... I'd rather not be the one to interrupt them."

Homura smiled a bit at that, but it was bittersweet and his mis-matched eyes lowered a bit towards the chains that weighed down his wrists. He'd seen another boy wearing the same chains... an 'animal' from the lower world. Eyes as large and golden as the harvest moon on a warm autumn night in the human world... Eyes that condemned him as a heretic, just like the war god himself.

"...No, you're right... Better to let them have their love while they can... It won't last. Not that it couldn't if they could only have peace with such a love. It's tiring really, how the heavens dictate right from wrong... especially when it comes to love... Such an unpredictable emotion, it's really unfair to constrain it with rules."

"...Yes, indeed. I don't care much for love, I believe it is a weakness, and not one I care to hinder myself with, unlike some. But...I believe those two have just proved to me that it can also make you stronger."

Homura nodded idly, his eyes following the descent of an almost pure white petal as it fell from the tree that birthed it only to die on the ground below. Like all beautiful things that grow up so high.

"...Litouten is reporting them to the Jade Emperor as we speak, isn't he?"

"I'd imagine so... A man such as he does not take defeat or competition easily. No... let the lovers lie while they can... I wouldn't deny two men I respect that much their last night together."

"They'll be forced into reincarnation, won't they?"

"Most likely... that is how our system works. If you don't make it as a god, you're punished to live out the circle of reincarnation as a human until you've atoned for your wrongs and once again reach nirvana."

"...Atone themselves for love... Seems hypocritical to me. Personally, I hope their paths cross again down there..."

Goujun smiled slightly, a rare occurrence indeed, but Homura's words deserved such an expression. He looked over to the aspiring War Prince and nodded lightly.

"...So do I... Because that would make for quite a story..."

~Owari


End file.
